


What could possibly go wrong?

by yuzurusjorts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood mentioned, Nipple Piercing, Piercings, Ryuseitai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzurusjorts/pseuds/yuzurusjorts
Summary: Chiaki is Midori's best friend, but sometimes the taller boy wishes he wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xeantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeantha/gifts).



> I wrote this as a gift for Xena! I love you my best friend

Chiaki's smile was starting to fade off by now. He was sitting in the bathroom, shirtless, with Midori right in front of him, holding the piercing needle and the piercing forcep. Chiaki would feel way more confident about this if he didn't know just how shaky Midori's hands could get when the other boy was put under pressure.

"T-Takamine, please pay attention to what-" Chiaki tried to say but was cut off by Midori "Shush... Morisawa-senpai, I'm concentrating...." 

Chiaki watched as the needle came closer and closer to his left nipple. He could feel a drop of sweat going down his forehead as his smile completely disappeared. Midori's concentrated expression also didn't help, not in the slightly. He looked rather troubled, and Chiaki knew it was due to the fact Midori had never held any kind of needle more than twice in his life. 

The only thought in his mind right now was 'What could possibly go wrong?'

Apparently many things.

"WAAAAAAARRGGH!"

Everyone in Yumenosaki knew, no scream was louder than Chiaki's, but still every student and even teachers went wide eyed when they heard that scream. And it was undoubtably Chiaki's.

Midori's face showed now, not concentration anymore, but concern and worry and, he had to admit, he was trying really hard to hold back a laughter. Chiaki had fell on the floor, hand covering the place his left nipple was supposed to be, and a bit, or was it a lot? of blood was now on the floor and on his own chest. Instead of inserting the needle and quickly piercing Chiaki's nipple, Midori had somehow managed to panic and prickle the wrong position, what led Chiaki to move suddenly and, well, let's just say something very precious was taken from him. 

"Morisawa-senpai... a-are you okay..." Midori quickly kneeled down and tried to check is Chiaki was still alive. Luckily enough, he was still breathing, and even though he had his eyes shut down really hard, Midori could see the tears coming from them clearly. 

"T-Takamine, that wasn't a good idea..." Chiaki tried to laugh it off as he applied pressure to his chest with his hands, trying to stop the bleeding. People were now knocking in the bathroom's door nonstop, and Midori wondered if it was a good idea to let them in and let them see Chiaki on the floor, crying, and most importantly, unnippled.

Midori got up and decided to open the door, he really would need help now, and he just hoped none of them would get in trouble for this. The last thing Chiaki saw before fainting was Tetora kicking the door open and Midori trying to calm a crying Shinobu down.

[...]

God-knows-how-many-hours later, Chiaki regained consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly, and wondered if everything that happened had been nothing more than a dream. His head hurt a bit, and he could feel a weird itchy feeling on his left nipple. Taking a better look around, the thought he was trying to avoid was confirmed, he was in the hospital. 'Damn it.' Okay, that wasn't a dream, and he was pretty sure if he looked at his chest now he would notice something is missing.

Just now he started thinking about how this all started. He had convinced Midori, after at least 3 hours of nonstop insisting, to let him pierce the other boy's nipple. Chiaki explained he needed to practice since he wanted to impress everyone from 3-A, and with that he meant Izumi and Kaoru, who had made a bet that Chiaki would never be able to pierce someone's nipple correctly. Of course, Chiaki went to ask his best friend, Midori, if he could be his first client. For the first 2 hours Midori remained impossible to convince, but he gave up after the third hour, claiming that as long as Chiaki shut up he would accept anything.

They met at the very same bathroom from earlier, and Chiaki started the process. Midori kept talking about how much he regretted it and how he'd rather be dead, but he went silent as soon as the piercing pain reached him. A single tear ran down his cheek as Chiaki finished, leaving the half-ring-like piercing on Midori's nipple.

"Voilà! Wasn't so bad, right?" Chiaki smiled widely, proud of his work.

Midori opened his eyes and inspected the metal thing located in his right nipple. "Morisawa-senpai...." he pointed at the mirror and Chiaki focused his attention there "I think you... got the angle wrong."

Midori wasn't really pleased, it looked really weird and stupid, he wondered if Chiaki closed his eyes while piercing it because it was COMPLETELY off. 

"Oh............." was the only thing Chiaki managed to say when he noticed Midori's displeased look. He laughed "Haha... It could have been worse, right...?"

Midori didn't even answer, instead he walked towards the sink and got the tools. "Morisawa-senpai.... it's your turn now..."

And that's how they got into that situation. Thinking about it now, it almost sounded comical to Chiaki, they were going to get matching nipple piercings, but instead all they got were a completely off-angled piercing and a soon-to-be scar in the place where his nipple was supposed to be. The pain he felt before was gone, and he could see the doctors had made a good job, he had bandage on his chest and there were no hints of blood, so he wasn't worried. On the bed table, some flowers with a paper sheet on top of them.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, senpai. - Takamine" he read the paper out loud and laughed a bit.

The life of a Hero could be really interesting sometimes.


End file.
